The Avatar and The Jinchuuriki
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: A new threat has appeared and it threatens the peace between Konoha and Republic City. What will happen when Naruto and Korra must work together to stop the man that threatens their very lives? What does he want with Korra, what's he got against Konoha, and why are Naruto and Korra acting odd around each other.


**Disclaimer; I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Legend of Korra.**

**Hello everyone, Darkmagicdragon here with a new story between Naruto x Korra. I know I've got other stories and all, but this idea has been buzzing around in my head for a while now, so I just wanted to get it out there and see what people think.**

**Also, this fanfic will have something very similar to the Reigai from Bleach and maybe weapons too. That part is up to debate, but for now, on with the read!**

Chapter 1: The New Enemy

(Air Temple Island)

It was another late night in Republic City. Not much was happening since most people were in bed and others were doing their own stuff, like gangs planning to cause trouble for tomorrow or people working at late.

On Air Temple Island, a certain girl from the Southern Water Tribe was out and about in the courtyard. Her name is Korra, the incarnation of the previous Avatar, Aang. Korra was out practicing her airbending, but so far that was proving to be difficult for the young Avatar. Korra was trying everything she could think of to try and airbend. She tried punches, kicks, and flips and...nothing.

"Man, why can't I get this?" Korra asked herself with irritation as she sat on the steps to the courtyard.

"I can waterbend, earthbend, and firebend, but why can't I airbend? Is there something wrong with how I'm doing it, or...is it me?" Korra asked herself, a sad look appearing on her face at the last part.

Korra was broken out of her musings by the sound of her Polar Bear Dog, Naga. Korra smiled and called her over, but Naga suddenly staggered and fell over. Worried, Korra jumped up and ran over to her best.

"Naga? Naga! What's wrong girl?!" Korra asked worriedly as she kneeled before Naga, finding a tranquilizer dart in Naga's shoulder.

"Who did this!" Korra yelled as she searched her surroundings for the culprit.

"That would be me, Avatar." A voice said from behind Korra, making her stand up and turn to face a mysterious person, who was standing in the shadows.

"Who are you and why did you shoot Naga!?" Korra yelled at the person with anger.

The mysterious person walked out of the shadows, surprising Korra.

The person in front of Korra appeared to be male. He wore a black hooded high collar trench coat with purple trim, black Shinobi boots, and black gloves. He wore a purple cloth with a metal plate, leaf symbol etched in, around his waist like a belt that held his coat closed. On his shoulders, he wore metal plates with purple trim. He also wore a fully white mask that covered his whole face, with the exception of the eyeholes.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am, Shido Murasaki. As you can see, I'm Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and...the one who's going to capture you, Avatar Korra." The now name Shido said, as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"That's not going to happen!" Korra yelled before bending some fire at Shido.

Shido backflipped from flames before running at Korra, kunai drawn. Korra saw this and dodged before bending some water at him, knocking him back. Shido got up, and saw Korra running at him with a raised fist. Shido caught Korra's fist and hit her with a palm strike to the chest, making Korra skid a few feet back and breathing heavily from the force of that hit.

Before Korra could react, Shido appeared from her right, his fist raised for his own punch. Korra jumped out of the way and quickly stomped the ground, making an earth pillar shoot up and launch Shido into the nearby cliff side. Korra soon ran at him, only for Shido raise his leg kick Korra in the gut and sending over toward Naga. Shido got back on his feet, though a little slowly, and eyed Korra as she was also getting up, panting hard.

"Well, as much as it pains me to admit, I'm afraid that I'll have to leave, Avatar. After all, that last move you used broke several of my ribs. Don't worry though, we'll meet again." Shido stated, holding his hand up in a hand sign and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Shido!" Korra yelled in both fear and anger.

(Konoha)

The night was quiet in the Village Hidden in the Leaves as Naruto Uzumaki slept peacefully in his bed. That is until he was woken up by the sound of a load thud on his roof. Naruto got up and grabbed a nearby kunai, ready to face whatever or whoever it was.

"Alright, who's there?" Naruto asked, only to be surprised by the person that appeared.

A person came down and landed on the railing of Naruto's balcony. That person was Shido Murasaki, who was looking at Naruto.

"Who are you and why the are here?" Naruto asked carefully, ready for danger.

Naruto didn't know how, but he couldn't help feeling as if the person in front of him was very dangerous.

"Greetings, Naruto Uzumaki. My name is, Shido Murasaki. I've come to give you a warning." Shido began, putting Naruto on guard. "I plan on using a certain person from the neighboring countries of the Elemantal Nations, who goes by the title Avatar, for my plan. However, after studying you for as long as I have, I can tell that you will try to stand in my way and stop my plan. So, I've come to tell you to stay out of my way." Shido said, making Naruto mad.

"What plan and what's an Avatar?" Naruto asked confused, but ready to strike.

"Heh Heh, the plan where I take over the Village Hidden in the Leaves and get my revenge. Ask for who the Avatar is...well, she's the key to my plan and what I intend to do with her will bring the people of this village to their knees." Shido answered with amusement.

"I won't let that happen!" Naruto exclaimed as he through the kunai, aiming for Shido's head.

Shido caught the kunai without any effort, surprising Naruto.

"Very well, have it your way boy." Shido said as he was about to strike with the kunai, but stopped from a strong pain in his chest.

_'Damn, I forgot my ribs are still broken. I need to have them healed, now.'_ Shido thought as he managed to hide the pain and turned back toward Naruto.

"Fine then, Naruto Uzumaki. You've made your choice. Just remember that I gave you fair warning." Shido threatened before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto just stood there, staring at where Shido once was. He was trying to think about what Shido said.

_'Just who was that guy and who's this Avatar he was talking about? Maybe I should ask Granny tomorrow.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he got back in his bed.

(Konoha Next Day; Tsunade's Office)

Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, and Korra arrived in Konoha to speak with the village leader about what happened to Korra at Air Temple Island. They walked through the street and Korra along with Asami, Mako, and Bolin couldn't believe what the village was like. Granted, it didn't look as new as Republic City, but it was amazing known the less.

"This place is huge." Bolin stated.

"Yeah, but why does it look as old from Avatar Aang's time?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"Because Korra, the people here like the way things are and Avatar Aang wanted to keep something from his time around. He also made a peace treaty between Republic City and Konoha when the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze had first started before my father passed. Unfortunately, the Hokage passed several years later." Tenzin said, getting everyone's attention.

"What happened to him?" Korra asked with interest.

"It's not my place to say. All of the villagers remember what happened, but there's a law that prevents them from talking about it. However, if you want to know, you should ask the Hokage." Tenzin replied, getting nods of agreement.

They all got to the Hokages office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A woman's voice said from the other side.

They opened the doors and were greeted by a blonde haired woman sitting behind a desk and another woman with black hair holding a pig standing on her left. Standing in front of the desk was a pink haired girl and spiky blonde haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Are you sure she can help Tenzin?" Korra whispered.

"Calm yourself, Korra. I'm positive that she can." Tenzin whispered back, reassuring Korra.

"Ah, you must be Councilmen Tenzin? It's a pleasure to meet you." Tsunade greeted the airbending master.

"Indeed, it's good to meet you as well, Lady Tsunade." Tenzin greeted with a bow.

"Now then, I received your message about the Avatars encounter with a Shinobi from our village." Tsunade started, getting right to the point.

Tenzin nodded and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Korra.

"That's right, some guy named Shido Murasaki came out of nowhere and attacked me." Korra stated, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Wait, was this guy wearing a white mask?" Naruto asked, trying to see if it was the same guy and find out why he attacked this girl.

Korra turned toward the blonde with a raised brow.

"Yeah, he was. How did you know..." Korra trailed off, waiting for his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you..." Naruto trailed off with a smile, that Korra returned.

"Avatar Korra." Korra introduced proudly, surprising Naruto.

**To be continued! **

**Alright, there's chapter one to this story. Who is Shido Murasaki, What is his plan, and why does it involve Korra? Find out next time The Avatar and The Jinchuuriki!**


End file.
